Trough the valley
by Tacos del Mal
Summary: Cuando abres los ojos para comenzar un nuevo día, lo menos que piensas es que puede ser el último. En un parpadeo, la vida que conoces desaparece completamente. Nada es igual y nunca lo volverá a ser. Ya no es vivir, es sobrevivir. El apocalipsis zombie ha comenzado.
1. El primer día

**Hola!**

 **Fuckthehopes y Shion han regresado :3 Lamentamos demasiado la tardanza, pero al final el tiempo parece buscar enemistad con nosotras. Desgraciadamente tuvimos que empezar desde cero la idea, pues la organización tampoco estaba de nuestro lado...aún así, lo logramos y henos aquí con el primer capítulo.**

 **En verdad esperamos que les guste :'D**

* * *

 _Recuerdo muy bien el comienzo del fin...Recuerdo que nuestras casas y pueblos se convirtieron en cementerios, cuando comportarse como salvajes era nuestra única esperanza para poder sobrevivir. Recuerdo cuando los aviones cayeron del cielo, los trenes dejaron de moverse, las máquinas se apagaron y el mundo se volvió oscuro...Recuerdo cuando pusieron las enormes rejas alrededor del campamento, como si eso pudiera detener lo que venía. Esos campamentos, que estaban hasta el cuello de personas muertas en bolsas, donde varios de nosotros perdimos la cabeza...algunos perdimos más que eso. Mucho más._

 _Así es, todos lo recordamos como si hubiera sido ayer..._

 **EL PRIMER DÍA**

 **Nebraska, 10:15 a.m**

Viktor abrió la puerta de su oficina y rápidamente fue a sentarse en su silla giratoria. Todos en el pasillo lo habían saludado con respeto, como si fuera una figura mayor. Es cierto que él era hijo del presidente de la gran empresa VKT, y por ende, Viktor estaba al mando ahora que su padre se encontraba fuera del país.

No le agradaba. La idea de tener una responsabilidad tan grande, ser él quien debe dar lo mejor de sí para que todas las personas que trabajaban en aquel edificio de casi cincuenta pisos pudiera subsistir. Era estresante, con apenas veinte años no podía sentirse como un buen jefe.

Sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, decidió encender su computadora y abrir su correo.

El primero que vió fue uno que decía en letras mayúsculas: "Importante", enviado a las dos de la mañana por su padre.

Viktor lo abrió sin muchos ánimos al creer que era un problema de la empresa, pero terminó sorprendiéndose al ver que no era así, sino de un accidente nuclear del cual mutó con unos hongos llamados _Cordyceps Unilateralis_.

—¿Y eso qué?—se preguntó extrañado para después seguir leyendo lo que decía el mensaje.

 _El Cordyceps unilateralis es una especie de hongo ascomiceto de la familia Clavicipitaceae. Comparte con el resto de sus congéneres el ser parasitoide. Cordyceps unilateralis es capaz de modificar la conducta de las personas que infecta, provocando que el afectado pierda el uso de razón y ataque a todos los que se encuentren a su alrededor de manera agresiva, hasta el punto de llegar a asesinar._

 _Por su seguridad, no se acerque a nadie que actúe de manera extraña, pues se cree que el contagio es por base de la mordida._

El mensaje por último tenía varias imágenes de las personas infectadas. Como decía el artículo, sus rostros estaban llenos de hongos, se encontraban pálidos, sangraban de la nariz y ojos, con venas marcadas, pupilas blancas y algunas heridas superficiales.

Viktor todavía no entendía con claridad todo esto. Podía ser información falsa para hacer las siempre molestas cadenas. Su padre pudo haber caído en la trampa, ya que el artículo y las imágenes eran muy convincentes…

Al momento que cerró el correo, su secretaria, una mujer de mediana edad, entró a la oficina.

—Señor, tiene visitas.—dijo educadamente.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó el azabache molesto. No quería recibir a nadie en estos momentos.

—Se trata de Kentin.

Una sorpresa más en el día. Por suerte no era ningún empresario importante listo para hacer negocios con él. Era demasiado frustrante escucharlos hablar con falsas sonrisas por horas y fingir que le importaba. Sabía que estaba mal pensar así, pero esa no era la vida que quería para sí mismo.

—Déjalo pasar.—dijo Viktor y minutos después apareció el castaño.—¿No deberías estar en la universidad?—preguntó, a lo que Kentin asintió seriamente.

Estudiaba la carrera de veterinaria, algo que a su padre no le parecía mucho. Quería que siguiera sus pasos y algún día se uniera a las fuerzas especiales de los Estados Unidos...en ese sentido Viktor y Kentin no eran tan diferentes, salvo el hecho de que el castaño está siguiendo su sueños sin importar lo que piense su papá.

—Mi padre me llamó.—dijo Kentin con seriedad.—dijo que algo extraño estaba pasando y fueron enviados a investigar cerca de unas plantas nucleares. Dijo que sería mejor no ir al colegio o lugares con mucha gente, pues podría llegar a haber evacuaciones. Solamente vine a avisarte.

Viktor se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

—¿Te dijo algo más?

—No, nada.

—Acércate, quiero mostrarte algo.—y le mostró el correo de los Cordyceps.

Kentin frunció el ceño, por un momento no supo qué decir.

—¿En verdad crees que pueda ser esto?—preguntó el castaño.—Parece sacado de una película de horror.

—Lo sé, pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

De pronto el celular de Kentin comenzó a vibrar. Se trataba de su padre. Dos llamadas en un día no podían significar buenas noticias.

El chico pulsó el botón verde y puso la llamada en altavoz.

— _Hijo, ¿dónde estás?_

—Estoy en VKT con Viktor… ¿Todo bien por allá?—preguntó, pero no hubo una respuesta. Volteó a ver de reojo al azabache y después comenzó a hablar lentamente.—Papá, ¿esto tiene que ver con alguna infección?

Un silencio largo y después:

— _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

—A Viktor le enviaron un correo. Viene toda la información de unos hongos llamados Cordyceps y explica lo que le sucede a la gente.

— _Escúchame Kentin..._ —su voz se tornaba más seria de lo normal, incluso Ken podría jurar que estaba preocupado.— _Éste podría ser el comienzo de una epidemia, una que nunca antes se ha visto, así que será mejor que empiecen a ir al borde entre Nebraska y Colorado. Habrá campamentos protegidos por doctores y soldados. No sé cuánto espacio haya dentro de unas horas, pero por el momento muy pocos están enterados...Lleven lo más esencial._

—¿Hablas en serio?—ésta vez el preocupado era Kentin. Campamentos, doctores, soldados, espacio…¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

— _Ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer, ahora hazlo._

—S-sí, señor… —después de esto, su padre colgó.

La respiración de los chicos comenzó a volverse más pesada. Se miraron por unos segundos, sin saber qué decir.

—Te veo en tu casa en veinte minutos, iré por mis cosas y después nos largamos.—dijo Viktor y ambos chicos salieron de la oficina con rostros nerviosos.

Todos en el edificio parecían tan tranquilos, no tenían ni idea de lo que podría suceder dentro de unas horas, y sería mejor que ellos no fueran los que anunciaran todo el asunto, pues habría caos.

Al salir de VKT cada quien se fue por su lado. Viktor se fue en su moto mientras Kentin se fue corriendo. Agradecía tener buena condición desde la escuela militar. En cualquier situación, sabría cómo defenderse.

Llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una pequeña mochila de estampado militar. Metió bolsas y latas de comida, botellas de agua, un encendedor, un cuchillo de combate y por último, una calibre 38 que le habían regalado hace un par de años.

No sabía lo que podría suceder, así que necesitaba estar preparado.

Tal y como dijo Viktor, a los veinte minutos ya se encontraba en la acera esperando a Kentin. El castaño salió y lo primero que notó fue que Viktor también llevaba una mochila pequeña de cuero atada en su motocicleta.

—Vamos.—dijo Viktor y ambos se subieron a la moto.

El azabache aceleró y fueron lo más rápido posible hacia el campamento del que les habló el padre de Kentin.

A mitad de camino el celular de Viktor comenzó a vibrar.

—Ni se te ocurra contestar, dame eso.—lo último que querían era sufrir un accidente en carretera, así que Kentin respondió por él.—Se trata de Pamela, ¿qué le digo?

Viktor se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

—Dile que la vemos en el campamento. No podemos dejarla a su suerte.

Kentin respondió y habló antes que ella.

—Pam, no te alteres, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que decirte algo…

 **Kansas, 14:27 p.m.**

La campana sobre la puerta en el restaurant tintineó en cuanto Castiel la empujó. La gente volteó a verlo, pues era imposible ignorar el enorme bulto en su espalda. Hizo un ruido con la lengua y siguió su camino hasta la parte trasera del pequeño escenario. Ni si quiera las miradas chismosas le echarían a perder el ánimo.

—Hey—alzó la mano en señal de saludo hacia Lysandro, quien estaba intentando deshacer el nudo de cables. El peliplata sólo hizo un movimiento de la cabeza sin quitar la vista de sus manos—¿listo para destrozar el lugar?

—Vamos a tocar baladas, Castiel.

—Qué aguafiestas.

El lugar estaba bañado en los colores naranjas y amarillos de la tarde. Mientras acomodaba taburetes y cables, recordó su camino hacia el restaurante, y sólo pudo describirlo de una manera: raro.

Las calles estaban demasiado tranquilas para su gusto, y hasta creyó que podía escuchar el viento silbar de lo solitario que estaba todo. Podía ser un desinteresado, pero él notaba los detalles, no era idiota. Y todo ese silencio y calma le daba un mal presentimiento.

Bufó y decidió dejar de ser un paranoico. Debía agradecer que el día estuviese así.

—¿Listo?

Su amigo lo esperaba ya en su lugar, y Castiel caminó hasta ponerse a su lado.

—Listo—susurró al lado del peliplata, hombro con hombro.

La gente comenzaba a prestarles atención, y Lysandro se sintió un poco cohibido cuando tuvo que llamar la atención de los demás.

Se presentaron y aclararon sus gargantas, todos estaban en silencio para poder escuchar lo que el par de jóvenes les ofrecía. Sólo la risa de un pequeño niño de unos cinco años se escuchaba, y hacía un poco más ameno el asunto.

El peliplata sentía el estómago lleno de mariposas, los nervios de alguna manera lo estaban comiendo vivo.

No era como si quisiera dudar de sí mismo; pero era su primer público, y bien podría ser el último.

Castiel y Lysandro hicieron amago de comenzar; el de ojos heterocromos acercando el micrófono, y el pelirrojo alzando las manos hacia el diapasón...

 _¡CRASH!_

El sonido que se escuchó no fue el de las cuerdas de la guitarra, ni tampoco la melodiosa voz de Lysandro. Más bien fue el estruendo de un cristal rompiéndose sobre una mesa, y un gritito agudo.

Castiel nunca había sentido un silencio tan incómodo, ni tampoco las palmas tan frías. Todo parecía congelado, y la gente estaba tan estática como ambos chicos sobre el escenario. El vacío en su estómago se volvió realmente doloroso, y las náuseas escalaban hasta su garganta. No daba crédito a lo que veía, y sinceramente esperaba que se tratase de una broma de malísimo gusto.

Un tipo, con apariencia andrajosa y sangrienta estaba sobre un niño, rasguñando su rostro y rugiéndole. Era un gruñido gutural, casi como una bestia. Nadie hizo nada durante varios segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que la madre del niño comenzó a gritar y alejarse de la mesa en la que estaba con su hijo.

Ese grito fue lo que accionó a los demás, haciendo que corrieran en diferentes direcciones, empujándose unos a otros.

Un charco de sangre se formaba debajo del niño que seguía pataleando e intentando defenderse; eso hasta que un estruendo aún más fuerte hizo eco. La respiración de Lysandro estaba agitada, y detrás de él Castiel tuvo una vista panorámica de su amigo acabando a "guitarrazos" al ente pálido.

Sin duda, debía escuchar más a sus presentimientos.

 **Colorado, 3:00 a.m**

El timbrar del teléfono despertó a Armin y con un quejido levantó el auricular.

La universidad lo estaba matando. Recuerda haber llegado a casa en la tarde y después se quedó perdidamente dormido en su cama.

—¿Hola?—respondió con tono adormilado.

— _¿Armin? ¿¡Dónde mierdas estás?! ¿Te encuentras bien?_ —la voz alterada de Nathaniel hizo que el azabache recobrara sus cinco sentidos en su totalidad.

—Estoy en mi casa…¿Tú estás bien?—preguntó con tono dudoso. Observó la hora en el reloj y se asustó aún más. No era normal que Nathaniel llamara a esas horas.

— _Avisa a Alex que estaré ahí en cinco minutos._

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

— _Escucha Armin, al parecer hay un…_

La llamada se cortó. La línea se había colapsado, así que intentó llamarlo por el celular, pero también estaba fuera de servicio.

—Alex...—llamó a su gemelo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.—Alex, despierta.—se levantó de su cama y a tientas llegó a la de su hermano. Encendió la luz y se dio cuenta que no se encontraba ahí.—¿Alex?—lo llamó con más fuerza, pero no parecía encontrarse por los alrededores.

Nathaniel llama a las tres de la mañana a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa, el teléfono se corta, no hay señal, Alex no está… En un videojuego todo esto significa el apocalipsis.

—...¡Alex!—lo volvió a llamar esperando que respondiera.—¿Dónde carajos estás?

Encendió la televisión frente a su cama y cambió al canal de noticias. Si estaba pasando algo, seguramente se enteraría rápidamente de esa manera.

Muy dentro de él esperaba que no hubiera nada, que todo fuera una tontería de Nathaniel, y que Alexy estuviera en la cocina teniendo un antojo de medianoche.

Para su desgracia, no fue así.

Una reportera de cabellos cobrizos y ojos azules hablaba desesperada. Parecía tener miedo de estar en medio de la calle, la cual no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Armin.

Daba las noticias frente un edificio en llamas. Los bomberos intentaban apagar el fuego, mientras que eran acompañados por soldados armados, apuntando hacia las puertas y ventanas del lugar.

— _Parece ser que lo que los reportes describieron como huelgas, tiene que ver en realidad con la pandemia nacional. Hemos recibido reportes sobre las víctimas infectadas, quienes al parecer muestran señales de agresión incrementada y-_

— _¡Tenemos que evacuar el lugar!_ —gritó uno de los bomberos alejándose del edificio y alertando a todos alrededor.

La reportera dejó de hablar y comenzó a alejarse lentamente con un rostro aterrorizado. El hombre de la cámara temblaba, por lo que era difícil ver qué estaba pasando. Armin parecía hipnotizado, sin poder quitar la vista de la pantalla.

Y de pronto hubo una explosión en la televisión, justo al mismo tiempo que Armin la escuchó a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. Se asomó por la ventana y efectivamente a lo lejos podía verse el humo de dicho estallido.

Ahora el canal estaba tan muerto como el teléfono, solamente había estática.

Pandemia, explosiones, miedo, correr, ¡ya!

—¡Alex!—lo llamó por millonésima vez, corriendo fuera de la habitación en busca de él.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y lo buscó en la sala. Por la ventana vio cinco patrullas pasar a toda velocidad. Con cada segundo que pasaba Armin se alteraba más.

De la sala fue al comedor, del comedor a la cocina, y finalmente lo encontró ahí. Estaba mirando por la ventana con un rostro perdido.

—¿Alex?

—Shh.—lo calló sin siquiera verlo y Armin se acercó.

Por un momento no pudo ver nada más que la oscuridad de su jardín trasero. No entendía qué pasaba, hasta que vio la silueta de una persona caminando torpemente.

—Es el vecino...—susurró Armin.—¿Qué es lo que hace?

—No lo sé, pero ha estado dando vueltas en el jardín por casi media hora.

Estaban tan atentos al hombre en su patio trasero, que cuando Nathaniel llegó tocando la puerta como loco, sintieron que sus corazones llegaron hasta sus gargantas.

El azabache fue a la puerta para abrirle al rubio, y cuando lo hizo, éste lo empezó a bombardear con preguntas.

—¿Están bien? ¿Están heridos? ¿Alguien ha entrado?

—No…¿quién entraría?—preguntó Armin extrañado, pero con tantos acontecimientos que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, no le sorprendería que también hubiera robos.

—Hey, dejó de dar vueltas. Ahora está viendo hacia acá.—Alexy llamó la atención de los dos chicos.

—¿Quién?—el rubio se acercó a la ventana y cuando vio al hombre, inmediatamente tomó a Alexy de su chamarra y lo jaló hacia atrás.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No sabemos si está infectado.

—¿A qué se refieren con eso? Vi las noticias y hablaron de una pandemia.

—¿En verdad no saben nada?

—No, hemos estado durmiendo toda la tarde.—respondió Armin.

Nathaniel estuvo a punto de responder de una manera severa, como solía hacerlo cuando alguien hacía algo mal o no ponía atención, pero un gran ¡ _BOOM!_ en la ventana los dejó helados a todos.

El vecino había chocado con todas sus fuerzas con el cristal. Una vez que se acercó, pudieron ver con claridad que tenía sangre por toda la cara además de hongos.

—¿Q-qué es eso?—Alexy no podía creer lo que veía. Tenía que ser una broma.

El hombre retrocedió y una vez más se lanzó contra la ventana, ésta vez logrando romperla en mil pedazos. Se lanzó de cabeza, por lo que cayó de cara al suelo de mosaicos. No se quejó de dolor, sino que gruñía de una manera extraña, como un animal.

El trío se puso alerta cuando el infectado comenzó a reincorporarse. Retrocedieron lentamente hacia el comedor sin perderlo de vista, y cuando aquel hombre decidió atacar, Nathaniel lo hizo primero con una silla. Lo golpeó tan fuerte que el objeto de madera se partió, al igual que la cabeza del hombre.

—¿Qué hiciste?—preguntó en estado de shock el peliazul.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? En la mañana había visto a su vecino antes de ir a la universidad y se saludaron cordialmente...ahora estaba muerto, con el cráneo partido en su comedor.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí.—dijo Nathaniel respirando pesadamente. Nunca creyó que sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Sacudió su cabeza, saliendo del shock y se encaminó a la salida, seguido por los gemelos.

—¿Adónde vamos?—preguntó Armin.

—Al país de las Maravillas, idiota.—Nathaniel parecía tener un humor de perros, y los gemelos no pudieron culparlo.

—¿Y si vamos a tu casa? Digo, es casi un fuer...—la mirada que le dedicó el rubio a Armin lo hizo callarse. Su ceño fruncido parecía ya ser parte de su cara, y prefirieron dejarlo liderar.

Caminaron entre las oscuras calles, donde sólo podían escuchar gritos, sollozos y gruñidos. Patrullas y gente marchando iban aquí y allá. Se sorprendieron al ver a un número considerable de gente actuando como su vecino, y de vez en cuando debían detenerse para esconderse.

Siguieron sin rumbo, con Nathaniel a la cabeza, guiándolos.

—Ahí hay un hospital —advirtió Alexy

—Sí, ¿y?

—¿No quieres tener al menos jodido paracetamol? —dijo un poco brusco, dirigiéndose a la entrada del enorme edificio blanco.

—No sabemos qué puede haber ahí, Alex —el azabache intentó convencerlo. Los hospitales de por sí eran lúgubres, y con todo ese caos esperaba encontrarse algo al estilo Sillent Hill ahí dentro. Sólo quería alargar lo que en estos casos era un final inminente.

—No seas marica —después de decir eso, Alexy cruzó la entrada, y Nathaniel lo siguió, riendo por lo bajo. El chico de ojos azules bufó, y anotó mentalmente el reírse en la cara de Alex si alguna de esas cosas se comía su cabello... Negó ante el escalofrío que le dio la idea.

—¿Qué buscamos exactamente? —dijo Armin, uniéndose a sus amigos.

—Lo necesario. Vendas, curitas, quizá algún antibiótico —respondió Nathaniel, tomando el mando de nuevo.

La luz del generador los cubría. Imaginaban que se había cortado la fuente de electricidad hacía horas. Olía pesadamente a antiséptico, y aunque todo pareciese calmo y vacío, no debían confiarse. Era un hospital después de todo.

Sus pasos resonaban en la loza blanca. Intentaban encontrar la bodega en el primer piso, porque de no ser así se marcharían. No eran tan estúpidos como para subir todos esos pisos.

Habían camillas vacías, al igual que sillas de ruedas en medio de los pasillos. Quizá ni siquiera significaban algo malo, pero seguían dándoles escalofríos.

—Esto me recuerda a Outlast, Jesús —soltó Armin abrazándose al codo de su hermano.

Un ruido en uno de los armarios llamó su atención, parecía una respiración errada, y no paraba de haber movimiento dentro. Sobre la puerta de este había una placa que marcaba "Almacén".

Nathaniel y los gemelos se vieron a los ojos, y asintieron al mismo tiempo. El rubio tomando una muleta apoyada en alguna puerta, y Armin agarrando tembloroso la otra. Alexy puso su mano en el picaporte, y Nathaniel alzó tres de sus dedos para marcar a qué número el peliazul debía abrir la puerta.

Una vez el de ojos dorados bajó los dedos, Alexy abrió la puerta, y los chicos alzaron sus armas improvisadas, soltando gritos de "guerra".

—¡Esperen, esperen! —la dulce voz de una chica mediana sonó dentro del almacén.

Tenía puesta una bata, y se cubría con los brazos.—¡Estoy sana, lo juro! —la chica alzó los brazos, y ellos pudieron ver sus ojos azules asustados —¡No me golpeen!

* * *

 **Por si tienen curiosidad, los _Cordyceps_ existen en realidad, pero solamente afecta insectos...sería terrible el pensar que pudiera afectar humanos :)**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, en verdad esperamos poder continuar pronto y gracias por leer :3**

 **SALUDOS! Nos leemos uwu**


	2. El campamento

**Holaaaa!**

 **Después de casi dos meses regresamos. La buena noticia es que ambas ya estaremos pronto de vacaciones y podremos centrarnos más en el fic uwu Esperamos que disfruten este segundo capítulo.**

* * *

Castiel estaba temblando.

Era un temblor suave, apenas perceptible, pero constante.

Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas, las cuales estaban pegadas a su pecho. El constante movimiento del auto hacía que se tambaleara de un lado al otro junto a Lysandro, quien aún tenía el rostro y las ropas salpicadas de la sangre de aquél ente.

Ni bien notaron que estaba literalmente muerto, observaron cómo el niño al que atacó se levantaba y comenzaba a tornarse como la cosa que los atacó. Ahí fue donde decidieron huir como almas que lleva el diablo.

Entre todo el alboroto pudieron ver varias camionetas y camiones subiendo gente.

Había soldados frente a estos, ayudando a la gente a subirse, preguntando sus nombres, edades y cosas simples como esas. Debido a las prisas apenas y le pusieron atención a la imagen de Lysandro, por lo cual estaban el uno al otro acompañándose en ese viaje a quién-sabrá-dónde.

Estaban alejándose muchísimo de la civilización, y ellos con sinceridad ni siquiera sabían cuánto tiempo de viaje llevaban, así como tampoco sabían cómo sentirse. Todo era como un sueño...o mejor dicho, una horrenda y confusa pesadilla.

El peliplata deseaba tener siquiera una idea de cuál debería ser su estado anímico. Pero bajo la presión y el trauma que recién había vivido, se sentía tan vacío y shockeado que apenas y atinaba a prestar atención al paisaje.

Castiel no estaba en mejores condiciones, simplemente pareció optar por ponerse rígido y en alerta.

El ambiente que tenía la gente dentro de ese camión era severo. Parecía como si se pudiese escuchar hasta el más bajo suspiro dentro del lugar. La gente estaba agitada; había desde hombres trajeados de manera ostentosa hasta indigentes sin zapatos. Todos con la misma expresión en sus rostros.

El chico de ojos grises paseaba la mirada entre todos ellos, intentando analizarlos y tenerlos reconocidos. En esas situaciones no sabías quién podría ser tu enemigo. Eso hasta que se detuvo en una rubia de piel morena que parecía querer arrancarse los cabellos y comerse hasta las uñas de los pies. Parecía preocupada y ansiosa, y de cierta manera, eso movió un poco las entrañas de Castiel. No pensaba acercársele, eso seguro, o al menos por el momento.

Siguieron así durante horas y horas, apretujados y con los nervios de punta, sin tiempo para pensar en sus necesidades o en el calor apabullante que comenzaba a rodearlos.

Pero entre todo el camino sintieron cómo la velocidad del auto comenzaba a disminuir, al igual que la desolación del camino, para abrir paso a un terreno bordeado por muros de ladrillo y alambre de púas. Pudieron divisar a varios militares armados, acercándose al vehículo para comenzar a ver a las personas dentro del auto.

Un hombre corpulento y con mirada severa escaneaba a la gente dentro del pequeño espacio. Castiel le sostuvo la mirada varios segundos, mientras el hombre sostenía su arma y daba caladas largas a su cigarro.

El tipo detuvo su mirada en Lysandro y en otras cuantas personas más que estaban ahí. Lanzó un silbido a otros soldados detrás de él, y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

−Tú, el de ropas de anciano, aquellos niños, el viejo de allá y la señora de rosa, bájense inmediatamente y síganlos a ellos− hizo otro ademán para mostrar a los soldados –Ahora mismo, a menos que quieran que les dispare.

No bastó más para que la gente comenzara a moverse, y que el ambiente se volviera más tenso.

−Hey, Lys, Lysandro, ¿a dónde vas? –Castiel se levantó como un resorte al ver a su amigo comenzar a ir hacia donde estaban los otros soldados.

−Pues, me han llamado Castiel, dudo que sea buena idea contradecirlos –dijo con simpleza el chico peliplata −. Supongo que se debe a lo… desaliñado que me encuentro.

Castiel chasqueó la lengua

–No creo que sea buena id…

La frase de Castiel se vio interrumpida cuando un par de soldados se acercaron para jalar a Lysandro del hombro, y comenzar a llevárselo a rastras.

−¡Hey! ¿A dónde mierda llevan a mi amigo?

El pelirrojo había comenzado a avanzar hacia donde estaban esos hombres, jalando a Lysandro, dispuesto a tirarles un par de puñetazos. Eso hasta que alguien puso una mano en su pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás.

−Tranquilo, Romeo, te regresaremos a tu noviecito en un rato… quizá.

−¡¿A quién llamas Romeo, imbé…

−Castiel, basta, regresaré pronto. –Lysandro regresó un poco para tranquilizar a su amigo, dándole una mirada para asegurar que no le sucedería nada.

Castiel bufó y exhaló fuertemente por la nariz, observando cómo se llevaban a su amigo y a otras personas a una estructura cercana a la entrada, que tenía encima un pequeño cartel con la palabra "Enfermería" encima. Le dedicó otra mirada ácida al hombre que parecía el mandamás en esa zona, y se volteó para observar a los demás camiones, bajando a otras personas y, al igual que ellos, llevando a unos cuantos a lo que dictaban ellos como "enfermería"

−Ve a hacer fila con los otros, niño. –el tono déspota que utilizaba sólo lograba ponerle más los pelos de punta a Castiel, quien parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría debido al color que tenía su rostro. Parecía que todos los sentimientos que estuvo guardando durante el viaje estaban comenzando a florecer en ese instante con la ida de Lysandro.

El hombre al ver que no respondía, lo tomó del hombro y lo empujó hacia las filas que la gente comenzaba a hacer, y desde donde todos tuvieron una vista panorámica de la escena de Castiel.

El pelirrojo de mala gana se acercó a la fila, no sin antes soltarle un manotazo al enorme hombre vestido de militar.

Puso las manos en los bolsillos e hizo fila al igual que los otros. Parecía que les hacían algunas preguntas más, y luego les señalaban construcciones detrás de ellos las cuales parecían estructuras barracas.

En el tiempo que estuvo esperando, escuchó a niños llorar, mujeres histéricas preguntando cosas y hombres reclamando saber qué mierdas estaba sucediendo. Y Castiel no los culpaba, la duda e incertidumbre también estaba llenando su pecho desde que aquella cosa atacó al niño en la cafetería.

Pero nadie había sido más ruidoso que aquella chica rubia que había visto en la camioneta.

−¡Ustedes deberían saber dónde está! ¡Me sacaron de ahí sin decir nada! –la chica alzaba y bajaba los brazos mientras le seguía gritando al hombre frente a ella; estaba toda despeinada y con las mejillas sonrojadas debido al esfuerzo de estar gritando.

−Señorita, lo lamento, pero si no está con usted, no tenemos idea de lo que pueda haber ocurrido con él –el soldado parecía ya estar harto de discutir el tema con la rubia, ya ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos al responderle y apenas le prestaba atención.

−¡Insensible, inhumano, imbécil! ¡Ni si quiera me dejaron ver hacia dónde iba! –la verborrea que estaba soltando se vio interrumpida cuando el tipo la empujó al suelo.

−Tranquilízate, sinceramente estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ni siquiera es tan importante –el soldado dio media vuelta, dejando a la chica indignada y en el suelo, la cual se levantó y le aventó lo primero que tuvo a la mano al casco, que fue su zapato.

−¡Imbécil! –Y después de eso caminó enojada hacia otro lugar, con las mejillas encendidas y las manos hechas puño. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Castiel. Pobrecilla. Se preguntaba por quién estaría tan preocupada. ¿Su hermano? ¿Padre? ¿Tal vez su novio o un amigo cercano? Existían muchas posibilidades.

Cuando terminaron de hacerle las preguntas, lo enviaron a una zona con aún más personas. Debajo de carpas blancas la gente hablaba entre ellas, muchos de forma más tranquila a los que apenas bajaron de las camionetas militares. Tranquilos, pero igual de confundidos.

Buscó entre la gente a Lysandro, esperando a que ya hubiese salido de la enfermería. Personas de todas las edades, clases sociales y colores, pero no había rastro de su amigo.

En cambio, se terminó topando con la misma rubia de antes. Ella estaba tan molesta que no se fijaba hacia dónde iba, por lo que terminó chocando con el pelirrojo.

−Disculpa.−dijo ella a regañadientes y sin querer hacer contacto visual con nadie.

−¿Te encuentras bien?−preguntó con curiosidad Castiel.

−Sí, solamente mi rostro chocó contigo, no voy a morir desangrada por eso.

−Me refería a lo que sucedió hace un momento con el soldado.

Entonces finalmente clavó sus ojos violáceos en él. Sorprendida e incluso un poco avergonzada.

−Entonces viste todo, ¿eh?

−Sí, y en verdad espero que encuentres de quien te hayas separado.−dijo y ella simplemente sonrió agradecida.−¿Puedo saber a quién buscas?

−A mi gato.−dijo tristemente y de un momento a otro el rostro del pelirrojo cambió a uno anonadado.

¡¿Hablaba en serio?! ¡Está más loca de lo que hubiera esperado!

−¿¡Todo ese desmadre por una bola de pelos?!

Ella no respondió. Una vez más bajó la mirada.

Castiel simplemente no lo podía creer. Solamente un desquiciado podría actuar de esa forma por su mascota...A menos que se tratara de Demonio, entonces nadie podría comparar su ira.

Y de pronto sus ojos grises se abrieron como platos. Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar en sus oídos.

−¿Te encuentras bien?−le preguntó la rubia.

−M-mi perro...tampoco sé qué sucedió con él.−tomó sus cabellos pelirrojos entre sus dedos e intentó respirar lentamente para mantener la calma. Mierda. Si creyó que su preocupación no podía crecer, estaba muy equivocado.−No creo que estemos mucho tiempo aquí, ¿o sí?

−En verdad espero que no, y que tu perro esté bien.−dijo con sorprendente dulzura. Ahora fue Castiel quien la miró fijamente.−Me llamo Yukimora, por cierto. Puedes decirme Yuki.

−Castiel.−se presentó él.−Ahora, Yuki, si no te importa, tengo que buscar a mi amigo.

−¿El que viste raro? Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

−Gracias.−dijo él con una sonrisa torcida.−Sólo no te pierdas entre la gente, pequeña.

* * *

Lysandro estaba sentado en una camilla mientras una enfermera revisaba los latidos de su corazón con un estetoscopio. Hace unos momentos lo habían hecho quitarse toda la ropa y revisaron cualquier tipo de herida. Estaba completamente limpio.

Unos soldados armados se encontraban cerca de las enfermeras, eso ponía nervioso al chico. Pero no solamente a él, sino a todos los que se encontraban en el chequeo.

−¿La sangre del infectado cayó en tu boca u ojos?−preguntó la enfermera mientras se quitaba el estetoscopio de los oídos.

−No.

−¿Sientes algún malestar? ¿Fiebre? ¿Dolores en el pecho o cabeza?

−Me siento realmente confundido, no alcanzo a asimilar todo lo que está sucediendo.

Entonces la mujer le dio una sonrisa triste.

−Eso es normal, no te preocupes. Puedes irte.

Lysandro se levantó de la camilla y caminó en medio de muchas otras. Con personas tan desconcertadas y aterradas como él.

Entonces una enfermera dijo "Tenemos una infectada" y los soldados se pusieron en marcha… Tomaron a una mujer de falda corta y floreada por los brazos y la arrastraron fuera de la enfermería. Ella gritaba de manera desgarradora, sacudiéndose con fuerza para intentar soltarse inútilmente del agarre.

En su hombro, tenía una mordida muy poco común. Como las que quedaron en el cuerpo del niño después del ataque...¿¡Qué estaba sucediendo?!

Sin querer presenciar más eso, salió de ahí a paso rápido, esperando poder encontrar a Castiel.

Se puso en marcha, buscando entre un grupo de gente al pelirrojo de ojos grises.

−¡Hey!−alguien le gritó y Lysandro volteó para encontrarse a un chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados. Acompañado por un castaño de ojos verdes−¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

−Todo mundo lo ha hecho, no le veo el problema.−respondió Lysandro con amabilidad, pero en realidad estaba harto de las endemoniadas preguntas.

−¿De dónde eres?

−¿Cómo que de dónde soy?

−Sí, hombre, ¿de qué ciudad?

−De Kansas...−respondió extrañado y entonces el par de chicos se dieron una mirada rápida.

−Te dije que esto iba a suceder.−gruñó el castaño.

−Eso ya no es nuestro problema.−respondió el azabache.

−¿Qué está sucediendo?−preguntó el albino y ambos chicos lo miraron inquisitivo.−Hace unos momentos me encontraba a punto de cantar en un restaurante junto con un amigo...después...después todo sucedió muy rápido.

−Estás en la frontera entre Kansas y Nebraska. Al parecer están juntando a personas de ambas ciudades aquí...Esto se va a descontrolar dentro de poco.−respondió el de ojos verdes y Lysandro lo escuchó atentamente.

−¿Por qué estamos aquí?

−Una pandemia. Al parecer unos hongos mutaron y ahora infectan a las personas, provocando que pierdan el uso de razón y asesinen a cualquiera en su paso. La gente se infecta a través de la mordida.−siguió explicando.

−¿Cómo saben todo esto?

−Mi padre es un soldado importante. Llamó la mañana anterior para decirnos todo lo que sucedía.

−Por Dios...−murmuró Lysandro.−Tengo que irme. Debo de encontrar a mi amigo.

−Manténganse alerta.−dijo el azabache.−En cualquier momento esto se puede salir de control. Si necesitas ayuda, yo soy Viktor y él es Kentin.

El albino agradeció y se alejó de ambos para buscar a Castiel.

* * *

−No lo veo por ningún lado.−dijo Yuki mientras se mordía el labio.

La paranoia de Castiel comenzaba a crecer más y más. Si esos malnacidos le hicieron algo a Lysandro, lo iban a pagar muy caro. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula.

Entonces apareció. Sano y salvo, pero con un rostro de preocupación.

−¿Te encuentras bien?−preguntó Castiel al momento que tuvo a Lysandro frente a él.

Lysandro negó con la cabeza.

−Tengo que decirte algo…

…

Al parecer había una hora de comida y llegó pronto. Toda la gente se dirigió hacia unos cocineros de ropa blanca y redes para el cabello.

Hicieron una larga fila, tomaban un plato desechable, se colocaban frente a los cocineros y ellos les extendían con cucharas ondas puré de papas, frijoles y bolillos. Comida muy simple, además nada agradable.

−Parecemos ganado, maldita sea.−se quejó Castiel en cuanto recibió su comida. Nadie le respondió. Ni si quiera lo voltearon a ver.

Se sentaron en largas mesas blancas y comieron sin muchos ánimos.

−Entonces, ¿cuándo creen que termine esta pandemia?−preguntó Castiel después de haber escuchado a Lysandro.

−No lo sé, pero parece demasiado serio como para que nos estén sacando de la ciudad.−respondió el albino pensativo.

En ese momento, pasaron detrás de ellos Viktor, Lysandro y una chica de cabello verde y ojos azules. Lysandro los miró fijamente sin decir una palabra. Entonces ellos se sentaron por un lado del trío.

Castiel los miró con desconfianza. Entonces Viktor hablo:

−¿Disfrutando el trato de primera clase?

−Que se jodan todos.−gruñó Castiel.

−Espera a que sea de noche, entonces verás la histeria que se crea.−respondió la chica de cabello verde.

−¿Cómo pueden vivir aquí? Además, ¿qué es ese olor?−preguntó Yuki mientras arrugaba la nariz.

Desde que llegaron había un olor penetrante, de podredumbre y desperdicios. No lo habían mencionado puesto que tenían otras cosas en mente, pero ahora que estaban a punto de comer, ahora podían notarlo con claridad.

−No querrás saberlo.−le dijo la chica a Yukimora.

Entonces la rubia quedó en silencio.

−Entonces, ¿qué se supone que hagamos? ¿Dejar que los soldados y todos aquí nos pisoteen hasta que haya una cura?−preguntó Castiel con molestia.

−No hables en plural, a nosotros no nos pueden tocar.−respondió Viktor con cierta egolatría.−Aquí hay personas más importantes que esos soldados, y si algo les sucede, no creo que les convenga.

−Y ustedes son de esas personas importantes, supongo.−Castiel alzó una ceja.

−Algo así.−respondió el azabache.

Fue lo último que dijeron y después comieron en silencio. A Castiel no le agradaba la actitud de Viktor, mientras que Kentin podría parecer rudo, pero por dentro debía ser un niño miedoso. Por otro lado, la chica, que al parecer se llamaba Pamela, parecía ser alguien tranquila y desinteresada. Le daba igual su vida.

* * *

Al caer la noche, los hombres y mujeres fueron separados en zonas diferentes. A cada uno se le entregaba una bolsa de dormir y las ponían en una hilera en el pasto una tras otra. Se encontraban debajo de una carpa blanca y algunos soldados hacían guardia alrededor.

Yuki escuchaba los sollozos de mujeres y niños que se quedaron con sus madres. No podría dormir ni aunque le pagaran. El viento nocturno chocaba contra su rostro, por lo que se hundió un poco más en la bolsa de dormir y restregó su mejilla contra la suave y cálida tela.

¿Cómo se encontrarían Castiel y Lysandro? ¿Sería lo mismo en su zona?

Alcanzaba a ver un pequeño pedazo del firmamento. Podía ver varias estrellas iluminar el cielo, y en cualquier otra situación, lo hubiera disfrutado demasiado.

Un bebé comenzó a llorar y Yuki sintió que en cualquier momento ella también lo haría. Nunca nadie le había contagiado el llanto, mucho menos un pequeño como ese. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la tela de la bolsa lo más que pudo.

Entonces Pamela la llamó…

Se encontraba por un lado de ella. Yukimora abrió los ojos para encontrarse con sus ojos azules en la oscuridad.

−¿Tienes miedo?−le preguntó.

−Un poco.−admitió en voz baja.−¿Y tú?

−Estoy aterrada.−dijo con una sonrisa. Yuki agradeció su sinceridad.

Entonces a lo lejos, se pudieron escuchar gritos desgarradores y balazos. Ambas chicas se exaltaron.

−¿Qué fue eso?

−La noche anterior fue igual.−dijo Pam.

−Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Entonces la chica se quedó pensativa por unos momentos.

−¿En verdad quieres saber?

Yuki asintió.

−Entonces, vamos.−Pamela salió de su bolsa de dormir y la rubia hizo lo mismo.−Cuando se vaya el soldado de allá, correremos hasta la pared del fondo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas esperaron a que el hombre diera media vuelta y caminara lejos de ahí. Cuando lo hizo, la peliverde tomó a Yuki de la mano y la llevó hasta el fondo del campamento. Llegaron hasta una pared de ladrillo con alambre de púas en el tope.

−Vamos, asómate.−la alentó la peliverde y Yukimora tragó saliva con fuerza.

Pero así lo hizo. En el muro había varios huecos en los que podías trepar con facilidad, y cuando llegó al tope, su respiración se cortó.

Del otro lado del muro, cientas de bolsas negras se encontraban amontonadas. Dentro, estaban los cadáveres de personas. Tirados como basura, como si no tuvieran ningún tipo de valor. Los disparos venían de los soldados, los gritos de las personas que ahora se encontraban en esas bolsas.

Ahora sabía de dónde venía el olor.

* * *

 **Y...Fin. Por ahora :'D En este capítulo nos centramos en las personas del campamento; en el siguiente serán Armin, Nathaniel, Alexy y algunos otros.**

 **Gracias por leer y las Hamamos con H de Hamor Hamoroso.**

 **SALUDOS! nos leemos uwu**


End file.
